Sαndglαssєs
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Natasha era un reloj de arena con el ritmo constante de sus caderas, montada en él, infatigable. [Bαrton/Nαtαshα] [One-Shot].


**»Avengers** Copyright © **Mαrvel—**. All Rights Reserved.

**»Relατioηship**: Clint Barton|Natasha Romanoff

**»Esτrucτurα**: One-Shot.

**»Words**: 3250 pαlαbrαs

**»Raτed**: K+

**.**

* * *

**Sαndglαssєs**

* * *

.

**B**udapest dejaba el verano impregnado en la piel.

Una cubierta traslúcida sobre la carne tibia, un tatuaje oscurecido e irregular donde la ropa se adhería al cuerpo delineando las curvaturas naturales.

Budapest arropaba similar a una túnica húmeda y cálida tejida con hilos de vapor emanados del Danubio, mezclados con las gotas de sudor que los poros humanos exudaban a media tarde cuando el calor del día se concentraba en los adoquines de la plaza Kossuth. El sol era una mancha rojiza reflejada sobre los muros blancos y relucientes del Parlamento, con su amalgama de estilos gótico y renacentista, con su cúpula oscura y los cientos de aristas filosas como puntas de flechas listas para hendir el cielo.

A veces se podía llorar porque el contraste luminoso hacía arder los ojos antes de la puesta de sol, en el momento idóneo para tomar una fotografía la cual llevarse de recuerdo a casa. Otras veces se podía llorar por el descubrimiento de que la belleza de una ciudad podía conmover y Budapest era de ese tipo de lugares cuya alma se leía entre las historias de sus viejas murallas y las cicatrices de sus articulaciones. Una vez (tan inusitada que el tiempo se desajustó entre el parpadeo neón del reloj proporcionado por la agencia), una vez Ojo de Halcón pudo llorar pero las ganas se consumieron en la furia fría y contenida idéntica a la que recurría cuando debía recalcular la dirección del viento inmediatamente después de un tiro fallido, aguardando por una segunda y certera oportunidad.

Clint Barton no era del tipo de persona que se rompía psicológicamente, incluso antes de pertenecer a las filas de SHIELD, era un hombre desapegado. O de hecho sí que se rompía o se rompían partes de él pero que no le afectaban como entidad funcional, así que si una falange era inutilizada, contaba con otras tantas para soportar la tensión de la cuerda de su arco recurvo. SHIELD Proveía esta especie de coraza hermética a través del entrenamiento intensivo, una callosidad alrededor de los nervios que amortiguaba el dolor y anulaba la emotividad para que no entorpeciera las misiones.

Y ahora Clint Barton entrecerraba los aguzados ojos de Halcón entre la multitud cercana al río, pero no recalculaba el viento ni reajustaba el ángulo. Escudriñaba buscando un pigmento de color sobresaliente entre la marea confusa de rubios y cobrizos pertenecientes a borrones de rasgos sin definir, descartables del todo. El escozor se le desbordó por las esquinas de los ojos, entre las arrugas formadas por la exhaustiva inspección cuando divisó a su compañera con suficiente distancia de por medio. Caminaba con prisas, inclinada en un ángulo ligero sólo perceptible a la vista entrenada, una de las manos pálidas presionando encima de la chaqueta al nivel de las costillas.

El cuero surcado de rayones de las botas de la Viuda Negra estaba salpicado de fragmentos de estuco. El cabello rojo desordenado en mechas ensortijadas causadas por la condición atmosférica, pegadas al cuello por el esfuerzo del enfrentamiento reciente.

—Natasha. —El nombre apenas fue audible entre su boca apretada.

—Estoy bien —Romanoff asintió al llegar a su altura con la frente tensa y los labios puestos en un mohín cansado—. Pero tú no lo estás.

Clint Barton fue consciente justo entonces de sus manos temblorosas.

.

* * *

.

**L**as misiones de reconocimiento implicaban una serie de pautas establecidas en el manual: jornadas de vigilancia, incursiones a edificios clave, registro fotográfico, trazado de mapas con señalizaciones específicas y poca o nula actividad hostil. La evidencia obtenida cimentaba las misiones de respuesta operativa, las desactivaciones, las neutralizaciones y la intercepciones. Del tráfico de información y las infiltraciones regularmente se ocupaba otra sección en SHIELD.

Si bien la agencia contaba con recursos vastos, el uso eficaz de estos mismos convenía que cuando fuese necesario agentes cercanos al área a investigar se trasladaran a éste, tras finalizar el servicio a los que habían sido originalmente enviados.

Ser espía (agente, se apuraba siempre en apuntar Phil Coulson con cordialidad) Ser espía o agente o simplemente ser parte de la urdimbre profunda y extensa de SHIELD significaba estar capacitado para el cambio de planes a última hora, para mantener el ritmo extenuante y especialmente para no hacer preguntas ni señalamientos innecesarios que no fuesen más que para apuntalar el armado de las misiones y pulir las estrategias.

—Paz —destacaba Fury—: La paz es nuestra principal preocupación.

Paz era el pretexto. Cómo era también en las reformas políticas y las guerras. Para las organizaciones como SHIELD la paz era un concepto gris: La logística para promoverla y preservarla ocasionaba a veces más daños colaterales que beneficios, pero Clint aprendió a desconectar muy pronto, a mirar con indiferencia las fotografías que acompañaban los expedientes de sus futuros encargos y pensar en ellos como blancos y no como personas.

Eso hasta que apareció La Viuda Negra en la lista de pendientes y Barton invirtió horas de preparación que culminarían en una flecha de alta gama atravesada en su pecho. Flecha que permaneció silenciosa e inofensiva dentro del carcaj, testigo del cambio inesperado en la perspectiva del agente.

Natasha Romanoff tenía la melena roja y muchos nombres falsos. Tenía los labios carnosos cargados de Fenya* y consonantes duras, la mirada líquida a punto de combustionar similar a un vodka de alta graduación y las curvas sinuosas de sus caderas tan hipnóticas como letales, cuando enredaba los muslos alrededor del cuello de los ingenuos (y de los ladinos armados con RPK-74 y de los estúpidos que jugueteaban con makarovs cargadas demasiado cerca de su rostro).

Las viudas negras poseen una mancha característica en el abdomen semejante a un reloj de arena. Romanoff no tenía nada en el abdomen más que una superficie plana y firme bajo la vestimenta negra, se movía con agilidad y había algo en su técnica de combate que aseguraba una economía de energía permitiéndole escabullirse sin esfuerzo. Obligó a Clint a reducir la distancia para lograr un tiro seguro, obligó a Clint a enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo cuando las posibilidades de abatirle desde el tragaluz del viejo edificio donde se refugiaba se redujeron drásticamente.

Romanoff se quedó quieta cuando él la derribó. Obligó a Barton a mirarle cara a cara.

Clint recordó el sello de "eliminación" que SHIELD había impreso sobre el expediente de Romanoff. Las imágenes de los folios con sus delitos detallados y el recuento de sus números rojos se fraccionaron en la mente del agente, penetrando en su apatía para sembrarla de dudas teñidas de escarlata como el pelo de la mujer caída delante de él, como las mejillas que se destacaban por el pulso acelerado bajo sus dedos. Y fue la forma en que cerró los párpados y las pestañas temblaron antes de enfocar su mirada en la de él (calmada, tolerante) cuando comprendió que no la ejecutaría. Que simplemente no podía verla muerta, que no iba a ser un bulto sin rasgos con decenas de metros de por medio que sirvieran para suprimir cualquier atisbo de compasión.

Ya no era seguro. Ya no era prudente.

—Te vienes conmigo.

La voz le nació tan áspera que dudó que fuese suya. La viuda negra lo había envuelto en su túnel de seda.

.

* * *

.

**E**l vuelo desde Boryspil a Budapest se completó en el tiempo estimado; Clint puso un pie en la salida del Aeropuerto Internacional Liszt Ferenc una hora y media después. Cargaba equipaje ligero a la izquierda y una compañera aburrida con gafas de sol a la derecha. La diferencia del clima de Ucrania al de Hungría era de dos grados centígrados y el sudor zigzagueaba entre los pechos de Natasha quién chasqueó irritada.

—Es simple. Tú entras y sales, yo vigilo el perímetro. —Clint aseguró.

—Sólo si vemos la Rueda del Tiempo después.

—Es una cosa fea, mejor te llevo al Ballet.

Natasha le golpeó las costillas y él aulló en respuesta.

—Dije: La Rueda del Tiempo.

—Eres caprichosa.

La media sonrisa de la pelirroja le hizo consentir.

La dinámica de trabajo de Hawkeye se modificó desde que La Viuda ingresó a las filas de SHIELD a cambio de conservar la vida y por inmunidad frente a la KGB que le daría caza por deserción. Ella le fue asignada en custodia mientras se acreditaba como agente de confianza. En principio el criterio era el mismo: ser preciso y práctico; efectividad y prudencia. Al paso de las semanas el deber de protección se transformó en familiaridad y en un inesperado vínculo emocional que no podía ignorar cuando se cubrían las espaldas, o cada vez que Romanoff bromeaba que bastaba un excedente de iluminación para dejarle fuera de foco.

—No necesito ver a nadie para partirle la cara. —presumía.

Clint aprendió a reírse con ella, a consumir vodka barato en vez de agua (y a vaciarlo sobre las heridas y a restringir las ganas de lamerlo de su cuerpo).

La frontera del compañerismo neutral la cruzó el día que la llamó "Nat". Y ya no dejó de hacerlo.

—Nos vemos en quince, Nat. —Clint activó el cronómetro de su reloj.

—Lo haré en doce. Luego, lo que prometiste.

—Yo no prometí...

—En diez, entonces. —Su voz no admitía réplicas.

Romanoff entró al bloque detrás del Bastión de los Pescadores en el barrio del Castillo dentro del distrito I, el de las artes y el empedrado melancólico, el de la panorámica romántica. Demasiado turístico y ensoñador. Perfecta tapadera para reuniones clandestinas donde sucedía el tráfico de bombas sucias. El trabajo era sencillo, comprobar que la zona permaneciera limpia. Una inspección rutinaria a medio camino antes de volver a América.

Natasha salió en nueve minutos y siete segundos. Vociferaba крот... крот, en el transmisor. Topo. Hay un traidor. Zona vulnerada.

La ruta de escape preparada con antelación requería sólo un vistazo en caso de emergencia. El plano incluido en la documentación dibujaba un rodeo a la Iglesia de Matías y se desviaba sobre el Danubio hacia el distrito V. Una cuadrilla de criminales pisaba los talones de Romanoff y Barton eliminó a dos sin hacer recambio, descendió del punto de observación y el carcaj rebotó en su espalda. Ella le había roto el cuello a uno y asfixiaba a otro. Un tercero alcanzó a patearle las corvas y la desestabilizó para pegarle el cañón de la ametralladora en la sien.

El hombre cayó al suelo con la flecha atravesada en la garganta.

La hoja de un cuchillo imprevisto desgarró el revestimiento del uniforme de la agente y la humedad se extendió por el tejido, pegajosa y caliente. Fue una falta menor en la postura de defensa de Natasha pero Clint notó el estómago volverse de plomo y fue poco consciente de la violencia con la que descargó la flecha sometiendo al atacante a tan poca distancia que prácticamente le destrozó la mandíbula.

El último agresor se escabulló rumbo al mirador de Halászbástya y Barton maldijo hacia los escalones de piedra. Estaba lívido cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

Natasha. Nat. Su Nat sangraba.

—Ve tras el bastardo mientras doy el aviso. —Ella frunció el ceño por toda señal de dolor y luego marcó el móvil.

.

* * *

.

**L**a Viuda se había movido del sitio cuando Hawkeye volvió al Bastión. Era probable que se hubiese trasladado a la zona de reunión señalizada en el mapa, así que Clint cruzó el Danubio y se presentó en la plaza Kossuth. No encontrarla allí fue lo más desalentador que había experimentado nunca.

Es fuerte. No se ha desangrado. No ha quedado a merced de nadie.

Levantó la vista hacia la cúpula del parlamento matizada de luz moribunda de la tarde y le pareció siniestra en su belleza. Las salientes arquitectónicas eran colmillos afilados de una sonrisa retorcida y se dio la vuelta incapaz de soportar la deformación que el estrés causaba a sus sentidos.

La dejé allí.

El tiempo era algo que percibía ralentizado, casi detenido. Recordó la petición de Natasha y la capa de frialdad con la que estaba sosteniendo su juicio se resquebrajó justo por el centro, como una diana atravesada por una de sus flechas trucadas.

Quiero ver la Rueda del Tiempo.

—Te llevaré allí. Te tomaré una foto junto al granito y me darás la razón de lo fea es. Te lo apuesto. O haz que me trague mis palabras. Pero aparece, Nat. Aparece.

Imaginó exasperado la famosa Rueda del tiempo de Budapest con sus granos de cristal atascados en el cuello. El gigantesco reloj de arena inútil frente a su ansiedad. Imaginó que se separaba de la base y rodaba sobre el empedrado para aplastarle, literalmente, con el peso del mundo. Siguió torturándose hasta que localizó a Natasha y el tiempo en verdad se detuvo y luego cobró un ritmo vertiginoso entre las pisadas de su compañera.

—Estoy bien —Romanoff asintió al acercarse—. Pero tú no lo estás.

Se dirigieron a un conjunto departamental dentro del casco histórico, ubicado en la demarcación segura de SHIELD; el aspecto ruinoso de la fachada correspondía a la peculiar estética de la ciudad: naves industriales estropeadas junto a construcciones modernas. Heridas irregulares de un bello rostro. Budapest estaba viva.

Y ellos también.

—Köszönöm.* —fue el escueto agradecimiento que dirigieron al administrador del lugar.

La pieza asignada estaba al final de la segunda planta y la farola del corredor no alcanzaba a iluminar el umbral de la puerta. Clint forcejeó con la llave oxidada y la cerradura cedió al tercer intento y la lámina de metal crujió como si no se hubiese abierto en siglos. Dentro, dos de las lámparas estaban reventadas y el empapelado de la pared proyectaba sombras donde los desgarrones mostraban la argamasa del muro.

—Interesante. —Natasha se deshizo despacio de la chaqueta.

—Sólo por esta noche.

Clint aseguró la entrada, corrió los cortinajes desgastados y sacó el estuche de primeros auxilios.

—Muéstrame el corte. —ordenó en susurros.

.

* * *

.

**N**atasha abrió el seguro del cinturón militar, se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro y corrió el cierre del uniforme hasta debajo del ombligo. Clint introdujo los dedos a la altura de sus clavículas; tiró hacia atrás de la tela suavemente, rodeó los hombros encima de los tirantes del sostén para bajarle la tela por la espalda y los brazos, dejando al descubierto la parte superior del cuerpo femenino.

El baño era minúsculo; Clint se puso de rodillas en el azulejo agrietado. La luz fluorescente parpadeaba con irregularidad pero su intensidad permitía observar el improvisado vendaje que la agente se había hecho (con trozos de camiseta de uno de los agresores). Estaba pegado a su piel. Aunque se había interrumpido el flujo de sangre, la costra formada en la superficie fue arrancada por Clint al desprender la tela y el corte se abrió nuevamente.

Hawkeye era demasiado consciente de que estaba exhalando sobre las costillas de Natasha. Fue curioso percatarse de la energía que estaba invirtiendo en no tocarla más de lo necesario y de alguna manera había sincronizado su respiración con la de ella, contenida por el dolor.

—No es muy profundo pero voy a tener que coserte.

El agua oxigenada escoció la carne abierta y Natasha maldijo entre dientes durante el proceso. Se mordió los labios en cada puntada y cerró los ojos en algún momento; Clint apretó la mandíbula y trabajó rápido.

—No usaste tu pistola. —dijo con evidente reproche al terminar.

—Quería hacer un trabajo limpio.

—No matar, quieres decir. Pues acabó siendo un desastre. —Clint guardaba los implementos con rudeza. Se giró y tiró a la papelera el vendaje sucio.

—Estábamos en zona abierta —Natasha siguió los movimientos bruscos de su compañero, confundida—. ¿Estás calificando los fallos de mi improvisación?

—No —Clint guardó silencio y resopló antes de continuar—. Es por eso.

La mano masculina señaló la línea de sutura. Natasha le miró desconcertada y salió del servicio, furiosa.

—La próxima vez no te molestes por mí. —Siseó por encima del hombro.

Clint la siguió y le detuvo de la muñeca. Le dio media vuelta en el pasillo pobremente iluminado y uno de sus antebrazos se le incrustó en el pecho.

—Eres idiota, Nat. Sabes lo que quise decir.

—No lo sé.

Clint se inclinó y ella presionó con fuerza hasta que pareció que su brazo se le hundía justo en el corazón. Una danza húngara flotaba en el ambiente desde el apartamento contiguo pero el encanto de las notas quedaba sepultado bajo el perfil de Natasha. Quieta, preciosa, letal. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que besarla, esperando que fuera una respuesta elocuente.

Le besó la esquina de boca cuando ella intentó rechazar el contacto. Le besó la barbilla y el cuello. Le besó hasta que Natasha dejó de resistirse y sus músculos le acogieron por completo, enredando los dedos en el corto cabello y abriendo las piernas para ceñirle con ellas.

Natasha era un reloj de arena con su pelvis amplia, la cintura estrecha y los senos redondos. Clint la desnudó contra la pared y ella se dejó hacer aferrándose al tapiz que se deshacía entre sus puños, entre sus jadeos. Se sintió abrumado de la forma en que sus manos coincidían con todos los ángulos de Natasha como si de algún modo ambos fueran piezas correspondientes de la misma maquinaria, haciéndose funcionar mutuamente. Cómo si se pertenecieran.

Natasha era un reloj de arena con el ritmo constante de sus caderas, montada en él, infatigable. Clint le sostuvo con cuidado de no tocar la herida reciente, lamió el sudor entre sus pechos y dejó que clavara las uñas en él si quería. El tiempo dejó de ser una magnitud coherente fuera de su cuerpo y sólo tuvo sentido cuando ella se estremeció apresándole desde su interior cálido. Luego, él también se deshizo.

—Ahora ya lo sabes.

Natasha durmió acurrucada a su costado.

.

* * *

.

—**E**s fea, admítelo.

La Plaza de los Héroes acogía la Rueda del Tiempo. El disco de granito y acero proyectaba una sombra alargada sobre el pavimento caliente. Natasha tenía la nariz pegada en la ventana de cristal mirando los gránulos caer al receptáculo inferior.

—Tu percepción artística apesta. Esperaba más de tu visión privilegiada. —se burló arrugando los ojos.

—Me ofendes.

—No ves lo que yo veo. No ves el simbolismo.

—Explícamelo porque estoy frustrándome. —Clint se acercó a la estructura con desgana.

—Esto —Natasha repiqueteó en la ventana añadiendo dramatismo—, somos nosotros. No pongas esa cara —reprimió una carcajada ante la incredulidad de Clint y después su rostro se puso muy serio—, estamos condicionados. Tenemos estas limitantes… —abrió los brazos abarcando la estructura—. Este juego de reglas que dirige nuestras acciones pero que no constituye todo lo que somos. Aspiro a ser libre, a saldar mis cuentas y no detenerme más que para darle la vuelta al reloj y comenzar de nuevo ¿Qué piensas tú?

Clint tuvo una pequeña revelación ese día.

—Pienso que no está mal aspirar a ser un reloj de arena, siempre que estés ahí para darme la vuelta.

—Hecho.

Y le besó contra el tiempo.

.

* * *

.

***Fenya**: lenguaje criminal ruso.

***Köszönöm**: Gracias, en húngaro.

**N/A: **¡Lo terminé! Ya hace mucho que quería escribir un fanfic de esta pareja en particular. Hice lo mejor que pude, espero que os agrade. ^^

**De antemano agradezco lectura y comentarios. **

**Adieu~**


End file.
